


就像那樣

by amamitouko



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko
Summary: 在All Things的事件後，丹尼爾華特森拜訪史卡利。





	就像那樣

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Like That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173170) by [WildwingSuz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz). 



> 原著者的話：  
> 這個想法是來自Facebook上X檔案社團裡的Holly Elizabeth。我看到這個點子那一刻，我花了兩個小時把它給寫下來。當這個點子卡上了，它就是真的卡上我的過濾器上。
> 
> 劇透：故事放在All Things這集發生一個星期後。

當我出了電梯的時候我聽到了揚高的聲音。我真想不出有誰可以讓史卡利這麼生氣，但我很高興那個人不是我。即使我聽不出她說的字語是什麼但還是不掩她音調裡的冰霜與冷硬。是的，我時常故意惹她，刻意挑起她愛爾蘭人般的壞脾氣，但我也總是知道在踩上她的點之前停下來。她不是生氣；她是憤怒。而我不喜歡是她棍子直指的那一方。

當我悄聲走過灰色櫃架之間，希望我的鞋子別發出嘎嘰聲時邊這樣想著，是誰有這等能耐把她惹到生氣成這個樣子。我知道她從不會這樣對斯金納說話。除非是她大哥比爾發現了我們倆的事，因為他無法忍受我，不然我想不到她會用這樣的方式跟人家說話。

當我走到離門約六呎近時我終於能清楚的聽到他們的對話。門幾乎沒有打開不然我就能更早地聽到這些話語了。我退一步靠到一個灰色櫃架，向後一瞥確保我不會撞到任何東西，然後傾聽。

"那不是我所說的，丹尼爾。我要說的是那在很久之前就已經結束，而你就只是不去正視。"

華特森！他媽的他在這裡幹什麼？

"這不像你在我身邊時你所說的話。"

"當想起我們有過的那段，我是有過脆弱的時候。但那已經是過去的事了，很久以前就已經過去了。"

"對我來說那不似如此，戴娜。如果你就給我多一次機-"

"我一直在告訴你，那是不會發生的。梅姬和-"

"我們已經冷靜下來，而她明白你會再度進入我的生活。"

"我不會，丹尼爾。可以拜託你不要再這樣鑽牛角尖嗎？"

好吧，夠了。她聽起來絕對是勃然大怒。我往後朝著電梯走回去幾步，然後轉身再次向著辦公室而去。我像平常一樣走著並讓我的步履聲敲擊在地面上到足以讓他們聽到我的聲音。但顯然他們沒有聽到，因為當我推開辦公室門時他們仍在爭論。當他們一起肅靜時我佯裝驚訝。"史卡利，抱歉，我沒有意識到-喔，你必定是史-戴娜的，呃，朋友丹尼爾華特森，最近我聽到很多有關你的事。"

當我走進辦公室時我們互相打量一會，在史卡利坐在我的-我們的桌子後面，我走去站在灰色金屬櫃的旁邊。他長得不差-對一個年紀較大的男人來說，我不得不承認這點，有著一頭濃密灰髮和氣宇不凡的臉龐。他一身休閒裝束，穿著一件深藍色毛衣套著棕色皮夾克，以及黃褐色休閒褲。但就我所知，史卡利從不會跟一般水準以下的男人出門。他似乎很憔悴但我記得他才剛因心臟病而住院。

他站在那對我伸出一隻手。"我是。你必定是福克斯穆德，戴娜的搭檔。我也聽說過你，還有那些，呃，你們倆執行的有趣的工作。"

我想要對他洋洋得意地笑說現在我之於她可比那多更多了，但我知道最好別說。"那就是我，"我輕鬆地說，往前一步用堅定但不是用那種我想要的把人握到骨頭碎掉的力道握握他的手。他的握力也不似我所預期的強大，即使是剛從醫院出來也不該如此。我想著這點。要是我們釘孤支-那會是怎樣？-他會不會試圖要弄碎我的手？

當他再次坐下時，我後退一步回到文件櫃旁，雙臂交叉抱胸倚靠櫃子。在我西裝外套內側口袋的機票令人安慰地發出皺裂聲，提醒著我今晚史卡利跟我將要到哪裡去。我看向我的搭檔，我能從她板著一張撲克牌似的臉上說她仍然在氣頭上。她的雙眸像是如藍鑽般的冰川碎冰。"我去關切了我們的差旅安排，我們得在這個小時內動身，"我告訴她。主要的原因是因為我計畫在我們前往機場前，在我們倆人的一間或另一間公寓裡把她給釘住一會。

"喔，一個案子？"華特森說，饒富興趣地抬頭。就是這個提示到我：史卡利沒有告訴他我們之間的事。當然，我們都同意保密我們倆之間新的交往關係。特別是聯邦調查不是很高興搭檔們上床，雖然局裡並沒有強烈或堅決反對這點的規則。但是，我還是不禁有點失望。天曉得我多想要吹噓我已經跟她睡了這件事。

"是呀，我們在晚上要飛去佛羅里達州，"我說。我想要向史卡利保證這不是另一起水怪案件，但我仍然不想要在華特生在的時候說這個。"仿冒案。"好吧，那裡還有一些白色沙灘...

"聽起來很有趣。"他站起，然後直勾勾看著史卡利。"你回來時給我通電話，戴娜。"

"我不會這麼做的，丹尼爾。"她起身並走到我身邊，就肩膀正好碰上我的肩這樣站著。我想要用我的手臂攬住她，但決定先等等看她要怎麼做。我的心在高歌。"我已經向前行了，而我建議你也這麼做。"

他的眼睛瞪大，然後瞇了起來。"喔，所以就像是那樣，是嗎？"

"那是，即使這不干你的事。"史卡利盯著他直到他挪開目光。我正與傻笑對抗。她是如此遠勝於他。

"我想知道你的老闆對這個訊息感不感興趣？"他冷笑一下。

我乾笑了一下。"他們不在乎，"我說，輕輕地撞了一下史卡利的肩。"你有沒有想過聯邦調查局探員自己裡面有多少對？這就像其他的工作一樣，到處都是辦公室戀情有些甚至步入婚姻。只要我們不在辦政府的事的時間胡搞，那除了我們自己就沒有其他人的事了。"

他瞪了我一眼，雙臂交疊抱在胸前。我不是很確定他是否在不屑我或沒有在注意我，但我真的也不在乎。然後他的目光移向史卡利。"我看清你依循你慣常的模式，戴娜。跟同事上床。"

我很驚訝他會在我面前用如此粗鄙的字眼，但在我說出任何話之前史卡利啪的出聲。"你不知道我的模式是什麼，丹尼爾。你是我人生中最大的錯誤，那種我不會再重蹈覆轍的錯。"

現在我忍不住對他咧嘴笑。就像往常一樣，史卡利不需要任何人為她打她的仗。

"探員們，這裡有任何問題嗎？"我們的上司出現在我們辦公室外的走道。

史卡利站挺直身軀但沒有從我身邊移開。"沒有，長官。我的訪客正要離開。"

"我猜你也跟她睡過，"華特生瞪了斯金納一眼，然後推開他走向走道。我賭五毛當他出了電梯肯定迷路，即便他找到對的樓層。即使對我們這些認識路的人來說胡佛大廈依然是座大迷宮。

斯金納茫然地在我倆之間看來看去。"這是什麼情形？"

史卡利搖搖頭並走回桌子，靠在桌子邊緣。"我的前任，"她簡短地說。"我上禮拜碰見他，從那時起他一直在煩我。很抱歉讓你看到這個，長官。"

他聳聳肩。"我下來是要問問這個報告的，"他說，對著我們揮舞著一個檔案夾，走過兩把椅子之間把報告放到桌上將之打開，並在史卡利站起身轉向報告時招手要我過去。"穆德探員，當你對羅伯羅勃茲開槍時，你說那是警察自殺？"

當他在回顧這個案件時我幾乎沒有在專心聽。我的心思飄到史卡利告訴我有關她和華特森的關係。顯然他曾是她生命中一段重要的感情，雖然在他們在一起數個月後他的妻子出現在她面前為止她不知道他已經結婚。在她試圖要和他結束這段關係卻發現她自己一次又一次讓他回到她身邊。直到她發現他有一個女兒，她決定要讓這段關係了結乾淨，這讓她加入加入聯邦調查局並搬到華盛頓特區來。我知道她深深懊悔她所造成的傷害，也同樣哀悼如果他沒有欺騙她他已經結婚的話他們所能擁有的一切。我也一直在思考當我們第一次做愛後她告訴我的，我是那個她想要傾盡餘生與共的男人而人生道路上的一切都引領著她朝我而來。我是這星球上最幸運的可以擁有她的男人，而我也知道這一點。

斯金納離開後，我癱坐到桌子前的一張椅子裡，華特森剛才坐過的那一張。我用更多的方式去取代他。"我正想問你沒事吧。但看到你這樣料理他，我想我不需要問了，"當史卡利走向桌子後時我笑著說到。"該死，提醒我如果我們分手要我千萬別回來找你，老天不容呀。"

"噓！斯金納可能還在附近！"她對我發出噓聲，瞥眼看向大開的門，但她的眼裡閃著歡快的光芒。"所以，我什麼時後必須到機場？"她用正常的音調說到。

"我們的班機在七點，所以我最遲會在六點半跟你在航廈碰面。"

"喔，我看我們完全不需要現在就離開，"她說，瞄了一眼門上的時鐘。現在才過兩點。

"當我說我們該走的時候我不知道你需不需要我幫忙弄走他，"我用低低的聲音說到，從椅子挪近並把我交叉的手臂俯過桌子。她也同樣的俯近桌子，所以我們的頭只隔了一呎之遠。"你以為我現在該知道你不是一個落難待援的小女子。"

她給我一個狡黠的抿唇微笑。"如果有一件事是我該知道如何去做，那就是料理丹尼爾，"她用同樣小的聲音說到。"不幸的是，他跟我一樣頑固。我知道最終唯一能夠了結他的方法就是讓他清楚的知道我已經放手前行了。你在恰好的時機出現或不然我們可能會繼續又繼續吵下去。或我可能會控制不了脾氣一槍斃了他。"

"你認為他真的會去找斯金納嗎？如果是，我們該承認嗎？"

她再次瞥向開敞的門，然後聳肩。"管他的。我確定所有人認為我們已經睡在一起好多年。讓我們就只不要明著承認，好嗎？"

"就像我們同意的。工作上的搭檔，沒有更多，沒有再少，"我同意到，然後坐了回去並再次把我的聲音提高到平常那樣。"聽著，我要回家打包。機場...再見？"我希望她讀懂我的語調而不是我說的字句。

"是呀，我也該走了，那麼我們那裡見。"她對我拋拋媚眼而我的心跳了一下；出到外面我會用我的手機打給她，但我的猜想是到我們必須離開前她會到我那來點翻雲覆雨。我們成為情人才莫約一個星期而滾床這件事還是無法饜足；就像我一直猜想的那樣，我們在床上跟我們在調查工作上一樣合拍。雖然史卡利不知道，這個佛羅里達的案子只有少少的犯罪需要解決，更多得是關於我們倆。那就是我為什麼要登記星期四出差；我們解決這簡單的案子然後就可以有整個週末能專注在彼此身上。我欠拉斯穆森一場三對三鬥牛賽，但我會很高興付這個代價的。

當我上樓時，我的微笑大的讓我的臉發疼。我人生的近十年從來沒有我這幾天笑得這樣多。我該死的知道我從來沒有這麼開心過而在帶點小小猜疑總是帶有糟糕運氣的我怎有這樣的好運，但我仍然享受這樣的每一刻。任何時刻我想到我已經陷入愛戀這事相形見絀於我對於這個嬌小、頑固、把我整個世界攪得天翻地覆的小紅髮姑娘的感覺-這感覺更棒。

我今天搭火車來上班，所以我只要搭一層電梯到大廳，我來到員工入口所在的主要樓層。當我走出電梯，然而，我看到一個高高俊帥有著一頭灰髮的男人站在走道上。他正盯著-或假裝盯著-牆上的一片指示目錄牌。華特森是在等史卡利嗎？如果是那樣，他有得等了；她總是開車來上班因為她的公寓遠到不能走路來上班，而地鐵又不順路。我走過去在他身後。"你在等史卡-戴娜嗎？"我說。

他嚇了一跳，轉過頭來，然後我記起他有心臟病。要是他現在就倒在我腳邊我可不介意，但我想史卡利會很高興。還是她會在意？

"不，我到處繞找不到大廳，"他瞪著我喃喃地說。

"就像個男子漢，不肯問路，"我說，抵抗笑意。我該招呼他還是什麼嗎？"走吧，這邊，"我說，對他朝著走道的另一端揮手。"如果你沒有惹怒我們兩個其中之一，會有人帶你出去的。我們都知道這棟建築有多混亂。"

當我帶他走過三條走廊然後出到大廳時我們一句話也沒說。"祝你有個愉快的人生-就在某個地方，"我說著並轉身離開。他吠叫著回應些什麼，但我聽不出字句也不想回去弄明白。我有著更重要的是要去做，就像是回家為<我的女人>抵達前先脫光光。

Fin


End file.
